Our Salvation
by MadMax17
Summary: Young Ruby Gale (OC) joins class to become an exorcist for reasons nobody knows. Find out about her "strange circumstances" along with her confusing lineage, and what her relation to Rin is. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello class, it's my pleasure to introduce you to your new classmate, Ruby Gale," Mr. Okumura said to the students sitting before him, motioning to me.

I bowed politely, my long blonde pony tail falling in front of my shoulder. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." I surveyed the class, looking for the one that may be why I'm here, but none of them seem overly conspicuous. There's a young blonde girl in a yukata sitting next to a dark haired boy with strange ears, a tired looking boy with brown hair and a rabbit shaped puppet and another girl with long purple hair and shrewd eyes. Towards the back sit three boys; one with pink hair, another with no hair and a kind smile, and another with lots of metal in his ears. Someone else sat in the back, but I couldn't see any of his features.

"Ms. Gale, you may sit anywhere you like," Mr. Okumura said politely.

"Thank you sir," I say and look around for a seat. I decide on an empty table towards the front and sit down quietly, in fact I'm silent for the entire class. The teacher had a calming voice, and looked very young to be an exorcist, but according to others he's extremely capable as well as brilliant. I sigh.

 _Maybe coming here was a bad decision._

"Ms. Gale?" I jump, and look up at Mr. Okumura who smiles kindly at me. "Class is over, are you alright?"

I nod. "Yes sir, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

He laughs a little. "You know, saying you weren't paying attention to the teacher doesn't sound well, especially when telling the teacher."

Realization dawns and I flush crimson. "I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

I'm cut off when he chuckles at me. "Don't worry about it, from what I've heard about you you're incredibly capable and this class is merely a formality."

I swallow thickly before replying, my voice a bit shaky. "Wh-what have you heard?"

He tilts his head a bit. "Just that you're extremely strong, and incredibly capable. You've had field experience, yes?"

I nod and try to clear my head of my so-called "field experience". Being an exorcist wasn't something I chose for myself, but something that got chosen for me.

"Well, from what I've heard you did extremely well," he says. "Oh my, I nearly forgot I still have more classes to teach."

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir," I grab my things quickly. "I should get going."

"Oh wait a moment, Ms. Gale," he says. I stop and turn to him, and he hands me a form. "You missed this yesterday but there will be a boot camp to help with your Exwire exam and everyone is invited to attend. It's not mandatory but I figured you might like to do it."

I bow and mumble a quick "thank you" before rushing out of the class with my long hair blowing behind me. My first day and I'd already messed up. What next?

The sky was painted deep shades of orange and pink as the sun began falling over the horizon and I walked swiftly to my dormitory. I had just left Sir Pheles' office with my head held high as the demon spoke with me about where I'd be staying and why. Wind blew harshly and I walked faster, wanting to get inside quickly.

I stopped in front of the gates for the old male dormitory and sighed. Apparently, with me being who I was I had to stay here, with only two dorm-mates. The special circumstances of my birth always kept me from having any friends, always kept me from being normal.

I quietly opened the front door and looked around, greeted only by silence. The door softly clicked behind me and I walked up a set of stairs to find room 610 to get settled.

Stopping at the top of the stairs I noticed Mr. Okumura laughing with the boy from class with strange ears. It took them a few seconds before noticing me and when they did they were silent for several more.

"Oh, hello Ruby," Mr. Okumura said politely. "I'd heard you'd be staying here. How are you?"

I bow and smile. "I'm fine sir, how are you?"

He laughs a bit. "You don't need to call me sir if we aren't in class. Here I am Yukio."

I nod and look to the other boy, who right now seemed pretty flabbergasted.

 _So this is him. He doesn't seem so bad._

He looked at me and bowed slightly. "H-hello, I'm uh...I'm Rin," he said.

I walk up to him and hold out my hand. "Hello, I'm Ruby."

He takes my hand in a warm grip and grins, flashing sharp canines. My eyes widen slightly but he doesn't seem to notice.

"It will be a pleasure to have you living here," Yukio says. "Do you need any help getting settled?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you hungry?" Rin asks.

"Oh sure, I suppose I could eat," I respond.

"Sweet," he laughs and loops his arm through mine, leading me toward a set of metal doors. "The food here's always great."

"Oh, do you need any help cooking?" I ask. "I'm not bad."

"Oh, well y'see," Rin says, rubbing the back of his head. "Umm...let's see, how to put this.."

"The familiar who cooks our meals isn't fond of sharing his kitchen," Yukio laughs.

"Hey," Rin shouts. "I could've said that!"

Yukio looked at him amused. "But you didn't."

I giggle a bit and they look at me surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," I say quickly, raising my hands up in defense. "You two are just so comfortable around each other here, it's refreshing."

Rin clears his throat and looks away, and Yukio smiles at me.

"Well, let's go eat," Yukio says. "It should be done now."

We all walk in to see three spots set up for us to eat, the layout perfect. We all sit down and place our hands together in thanks. Picking up my bowl of rice I lift it to my nose and sniff.

"Oh you don't have to worry," Rin says. "All of Ukobach's cooking is great!"

I nod and smile politely, lifting my chopsticks with a small bite of rice to my mouth. Placing the food on my tongue, flavor explodes in my mouth. Rin's looking at me so expectedly, I have to say something.

"Its delicious," I exclaim, smiling widely. He grins happily.

"Yeah? I made it, so you can thank me for how good it is," he says, grinning widely. A fork suddenly flies at him narrowly missing his cheek and sticking into the wall. "I-I meant.." he starts, looking at the kitchen. "I helped make it."

I turn towards the direction the fork flew from and see a small satyr-creature standing on the counter, its arms folded as if annoyed.

"Is this Ukobach?" I ask.

"Yes," Yukio says. "He makes all of our meals, and occasionally Rin helps him."

I look back at the small creature and smile. "The food is delicious." He squeaks happily and jumps back into the kitchen.

I turn back to Rin and see him happily wolfing down his food and I continue to eat mine. As we eat, we engage in polite small talk.

"You started class awful late in the year, why is that?" Rin asks me.

"I hadn't been told when the school year started, and I need to become an exorcist. So I figured that this is better than nothing," I respond, and he looks confused.

"Are you attending True Cross Academy as well as cram school?" Yukio asked me, stopping Rin before he asks another question.

"Oh yes, I start tomorrow. I'm in the advanced classes," I say.

"Oh, then we'll be going to class together. This should be interesting."

"As well as kind of weird," I say, laughing. "You'll be a classmate one minute and a teacher another."

He laughs a bit. "It shouldn't be too much to handle right? I'll do my best not to bother you."

"Oh no, it's alright," I say. "I enjoy your company. You're an interesting person."

"So where do you come from Ruby?" Yukio asks, coughing into his hand and blushing a bit.

"I've lived in a temple for my entire life," I say. "What about you?"

"Me and Rin grew up in a monastery with our father before coming here."

"You've been an exorcist for a couple years now, right Yukio?" He nods. "You were the youngest in history, that's incredible."

"Thank you," he says, smiling. "I appreciate it."

"So, Rin," I begin. "Why do you want to be one?"

The past few minutes, he'd sat with us just smiling at our exchange but now his grin fell off his face and he glares down at the table, angrily. "Satan took away something important to me. And I'm going to kill him for it."

My eyes flash, and I place my chopsticks down quietly. I'm silent for a few seconds before rising, "Excuse me," I say. "Its getting late. I should probably get to bed." I walk out of the dining room and hear Yukio call "good night" to me.

"What do you think her deal was?" Rin asked his younger brother, tilting his chair back.

"I'm not sure. You are a bit of a handful though," Yukio responds affectionately. "Or she could just be tired."

Rin growls a bit. "Yeah whatever."

"She's right though, we should get to bed," he says, smiling as he stands. They walk out of the dining room, calling "good night" to Ukobach and receiving a small squeak in response.

Walking into their dorm room, they begin changing out of their school uniforms and Rin sets his sword against the wall gently.

"Why do you think Mephisto has her staying in this dorm?" he asked.

Yukio stared down at the ground for a moment as he loosened his tie. "I'm not sure, there has to be a good reason though."

Rin scoffs and sighs. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Alright but don't stay out too long," Yukio says to Rin as he opens the door and walks out.

The halls were dark with nothing but moonlight illuminating them, but Rin was able to find his way to the front door pretty easily. Opening it, he stepped out into the cold night and breathed deeply, the chilled air tingling his nose. He walked away from the building before hearing a rhythmic humming coming a bit farther away, and his curiosity got the better of him. Following the sound, he saw Ruby standing under the moon with her hands clasped in front of her chest.

"Faith of our Fathers! Living still in spite of dungeon, fire and sword: oh how our hearts beat hard with joy…" she sang, and he became enraptured.

She lifted her hands up to the sky and her body was bathed in a gentle yellow glow, her voice becoming sweeter as the song progressed. "Whene'er we hear that glorious word. Faith of our Fathers! Holy faith! We will be true to thee till death…"

He couldn't move, her soft voice finding its way to the core of him and shaking him. He stared as she finished her hymn and the light vanished. She lowered her arms and placed her head in her hands, he could hear her sobbing. He walked forward a step and raised his hand toward her.

"Uh.." he began. She turned to him suddenly, her pale hair swinging around her and tears shining in the moonlight. She turned back quickly, hiding her face from him.

"I-I'm sorry t-to have...disturbed you," she said softly. "P-please excuse m-m-me." She moves to try running away but he grabs her arm.

"Wait, I...what was that?" he asked softly. She looked away from him and sniffled. "Ruby, what did you do?" She shakes her head and tries to get him to release his grasp, to no avail. "Ruby, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Please excuse me."

His brow furrowed and he slowly loosened his hand, feeling her slim arm fall from his grasp. She stood still for almost a full minute, the silence nearly deafening.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," she said softly.

She ran away quickly, her long hair trailing behind her. He looked down at his palm and noticed how warm it felt, clenching it into a fist he looked in the direction she ran off in.

It took him awhile before he could find his way back to his room, but when he did it was dark. A lump on the bed across from his told him Yukio was laying down.

"Mm what happened Rin?" Yukio asked, shifting a bit. "You were outside for awhile."

"Sorry Lil bro," he whispered. "I lost track of time. Go to sleep."

Yukio softly sighed and fell asleep. Rin lied down and stared at the ceiling, before closing his eyes thinking about the golden glow and soft words.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly through my window as I tied my hair back, feeling the silken strands slip through my fingers. Walking out of my room I saw Yukio, fixing his tie, and Rin, still clad in his pajamas, walking toward me

"My Ruby, you're up early," Yukio said, smiling down at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to start class," I said, clasping my hands together. "Its my first day at the academy after all."

"How anyone can be so happy this early is beyond me," Rin said, yawning. "By the way, what were you doing out last night? You seemed pretty upset."

I clenched my teeth together. "I'm sorry, I had just gotten a bit homesick, and when I was young singing always helped when I was sad."

"Yeah, but you were glowing. It was mega weird," he said.

I tilt my head a bit, trying to keep from gritting my teeth. "I didn't know that, I think you were seeing things, silly."

He rubs his eyes. "Whatever," he said, yawning. "I'm gonna go get dressed." He waves at us as he walks away.

"So, what were you singing?" Yukio asked me, having already been dressed. We walked to the dining area together.

"Oh, it's nothing important. Just a hymn the people who took care of me taught me. I'm not sure of the name," I said.

"Maybe you could sing it for me sometime," he suggests while placing his hands together before eating.

"Maybe," I say smiling. "I'm not that good though."

He swallows a bite of rice. "Nonsense, I'm sure you're terrific."

I blush and gently place a bite of rice in my mouth. Rin runs in quickly, his clothes askew and sit next to Yukio to eat.

"Honestly Rin," I say, laughing. "Were you never taught how to dress properly?"

His face goes red as he grumbles, "it's not that big of a deal. They're just clothes."

I sigh and walk over to him, forcing him to stand. Fixing his tie and shirt I say, "your appearance is how everybody forms their opinions on you, it's the first thing they notice. Sometimes it can mean life or death, depending on the situation."

He looks down at me and then stares at the floor, blushing. "Yeah yeah, are you done yet?"

"Don't be impatient," I say, trying to hide my smile. "Maybe if you did it right the first time I wouldn't have to scold you."

Yukio laughs and places his tray of empty dishes on the kitchen counter. "That will be hard to convince him of, would you like to walk to class together Ruby?"

"Oh yes, I'd love to," I respond, smiling up at him.

"Wait, what about me?" Rin shouts as we begin walking out of the cafeteria.

"Well hurry up and eat," Yukio jokes. "You can catch up with us."

We leave with the sight of Rin stuffing egg and rice into his mouth quickly fresh in our brains.

"I have a question for you," Yukio says suddenly. "Now that we are alone."

"Hm, oh alright. What is it?"

"Why are you here?" When I frown he quickly corrects himself. "I-I meant, why are you staying in the boys dorm. Here, with us. I mean, we enjoy having you, but I don't understand."

"Well," I say. "Why do you and Rin have this place all to yourselves?"

He's silent for a while, frowning. "Special circumstances."

"Well then, consider me another special circumstance."

He doesn't say anything in response to that and he's quiet for the rest of the walk to class, a frown on his face.

The teacher was dull, the other students were rude and altogether the day was long.

I sigh as I rub the back of my neck, trying to get out the kinks from slouching over a desk trying to catch up on all the material. The day was finally over and I couldn't wait to get back to the dorm, having missed the fun conversations with Rin and Yukio.

Walking out of the classroom I start the trek to the boys dorm, with snide whispers and jeers following me, just as they had since I was a child, probably more so now that the freshmen had seen me walking with their famous Yukio however.

"Hey Ruby," I hear Rin shout, and I turn to see him running up to me waving with Yukio close behind him.

"Oh hello," I say pushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "How was your day?"

Rin simply groans and responds, "awful."

Yukio laughs at bit at him, and I smile. "Come on, let's go home," he says, motioning for us to follow.

I stop smiling and slow my walking. Home? This place? I mean, it's not bad but...could I see this as a home? With these two? Can even I have one of those?

"Is something wrong Ruby?" Yukio says, I jump.

"O-oh yeah I'm fine," I laugh. "Sorry, I'm just kind of tired."

He frowns but chooses not to push me for details. Walking in the front door, we sit for dinner and say our goodbyes, parting for our separate rooms.

I stop in front of mine and stare down at the door handle. Images of Yukio and Rin flash in my mind, pictures of smiles and laughs. I shake my head and square my shoulders, opening the door and swiftly closing it behind me.

"Do you think she's ok?" Yukio asks Rin, as he removes his tie and places it on his nightstand.

"What d'ya mean?" Rin asks, trying to shimmy his way out of his shirt.

"Well, didn't she seem upset earlier?"

"I guess, she could just be tired like she said though," he says, flopping down into bed.

"I guess," Yukio responds, pulling pajama pants up his legs. "Maybe I should go check on her."

"Really man?" Rin says. "That sounds kinda creepy, sneaking into her room in the middle of the nig-"

"I'm not going to sneak in!"

"Ow, ok man jeez. What's your problem?" Rin asks, rubbing his ears.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about her," Yukio opens the door and steps out. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Mhm," Rin grunts, already half asleep.

Stepping into the hallway, Yukio squints, trying his best to see in front of him. Placing his hand on the wall, he steps toward the kitchen.

Walking in, Yukio flips the switch and light fills the cafeteria.

"Ukobach," he calls. "Would you mind if I use the stove for a few seconds?" Ukobach squeaked his assent and sat on the counter, swinging his feet.

A few minutes later, Yukio walked out with a large steaming glass of milk and honey, and stepped through the dark hallway. Stopping in front of Ruby's door, he gulped and took a deep breathe.

He lifted his hand up to knock, but froze when he heard a soft noise coming from behind the door. He put his ear up to the wood and heard a gentle humming, a sweet lilting of vocal cords.

He nearly forgot how to breathe, his grip tightening on the glass to keep from dropping it. Placing his hand on the knob he soundlessly turned it, and opened the door, stepping into the room quietly.

He could now hear her clearly, she was facing the window staring outside. Her long nightgown pooled around her feet and hung on her shoulders loosely, her long blonde hair lay free of its confines cascading down her back and the moonlight shone off her pale skin.

"Our fathers, chained in prisons dark, were still in heart and conscience free; and blest would be their children's fate, if they, like them should die for thee…" she sang.

The door softly clicked behind him, startling her, causing her voice to stop. She turned to him, her eyes wide.

"I-I um…" he stuttered, and held up the glass of milk. "I-I thought that y-you'd um...maybe w-want something to...h-help you sleep."

She looked down at the glass in his hand as if confused as to what it was. He stepped forward slowly.

"I-I thought...you said you w-were tired and I thought this w-would help," he holds it out to her, staring at the ground.

She stepped forward slowly, as if she were a frightened animal. Reaching a hand out she timidly took the glass and held it between her hands, feeling the warmth seep into her palms. She pressed the rim up to her lips and took a sip, sighing deeply.

"W-well now that I know you're ok I'll just be on my way," he said, laughing awkwardly and turning to the door.

"W-wait," she said, grabbing his arm and nearly dropping her glass. He looked back at her, surprised.

She dropped her hand and stared at the ground, a strange look on her face. "What's wrong?" Yukio asked.

"W-would you stay?" she asked. "Please, j-just for a little bit."

He stood still for several seconds and nodded. She steps forward and places her head on his chest gently, and he gulps. He awkwardly places his hands on her shoulder and leads her to her bed. Crawling under the sheets, she shuffled over as if to make room for him.

"Come on," she said, patting beside her on the bed.

"Uh.." he started. "I um..I'm not sure…"

"What's wrong?" she said softly.

He stopped talking and sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um so...what's wrong?" She remained quiet. "Ruby, why did you seem so scared when I walked in?"

She was still quiet. Before he could ask again she whispered, "I had a nightmare." He stayed quiet, waiting patiently for her to explain further. "I've been having them for as long as I can remember."

"What are they about?" he whispered.

"Different things, it depends on the day. I've seen good people die horrible deaths, children losing parents, wars and famine…" she stopped herself and held a hand to her mouth, stifling a sob.

Gently placing a hand on her shoulder he said, "do you have any idea why that might be? Do you think you're possessed?"

"No," she whispered. "I know I'm not, it's something that comes with being me."

He stifled a yawn and softly laid down on top of the covers, facing her. "What do you mean?"

She was quiet before groggily saying, "you wouldn't...believe me."

He smiles sleepily. "Try me."

"I'm," she pauses to yawn, "the child...of..."

"Child of who?" he begins nodding off.

"G...od," she say before drifting off.

"Cool," he says, and falls asleep as well.

Hey there, so what did you think? Let me know please!

XOXO -Max


	3. Chapter 3

Yukio woke up with a slim body pressed up against his and a slender arm thrown over his chest. His eyes snapped open and he looked down to see the tumble of blonde hair laid upon his chest.

Squeaking he fell out of the bed and tried to form an articulate sentence. "Wh-wh-what...I-I...?"

Ruby sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "What's wrong?"

His face flushed crimson as he saw her nightgown bunched up around the top of her legs. Averting his eyes, he tried standing and froze, remembering the previous night.

"Did you say...you were G-God's child?"

She stopped rubbing her eyes and seemed to wake up instantly. Getting up quickly, she walked over to a mirror she installed in the room herself.

"I-I don't know what you mean," she said, moving to pick up a hair tie.

Yukio grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him. "You said...that you were God's child."

She forced a thin smile. "Silly I think you were imagining thi-"

"RUBY!" he shouted. "You said it, are you sure?"

She looked down and sighed softly. "Yes," she whispered. "Honestly, I can't believe I told you. Don't think anything of-"

"YUKIO!" we hear Rin shout through my door before running in. "DID YOU SPEND THE NIGHT HERE?!"

Looking at the scene before him, he froze. The two were so close to each other it was hard to believe something hadn't happened, her hair tangled and his clothes askew.

"Rin," Yukio said calmly. "Nothing happened, but I need to talk with Ruby. Please leave."

"But, bro-" he started.

"Rin, this is serious," Yukio responded sternly.

Rin scoffed. "Yeah, whatever," he said before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Yukio turned back to Ruby. "Please, tell me everything you know."

"Please let go of me first," she said softly.

He dropped her arm and watched her walk over to her bed and sit on the edge. She ran her hand through her tangled hair, trying to tame the mess. She seemed to be having difficulty getting words out, rubbing her arms with her hands. She got back up and proceeded to prepare for the day, the normal activities helping her calm down.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked, tying off her hair and walking over to her clothes.

"Tell me everything you know," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I found out almost ten years ago, and had been convinced that being an exorcist was something I needed to do. It was never really something I had longed for, but something thrust upon me," she said, looking down at the uniform shirt in her hand. "I have to do it. The people who raised me always told me about how great I'd be at it and how easy it should come to me."

"How did you find out?"

She stayed silent for several seconds. "Satan had known about me for awhile, and had decided a few years ago, he wanted to scare me," she said, shivering. "The monks at the temple I lived in...he took control of them all…" She put her face in her hands, dropping the shirt she had been clenching. Yukio walked over to her and awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder, he let her continue. "It wasn't until it was over that my Father decided he wanted to step in," she said bitterly. "He let the bastard slaughter everyone who'd ever cared for me. He just watched."

Yukio placed her head on his chest and stroked her shoulder with his thumb. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't have to watch my father die, so I can't imagine how awful it must be."

She sniffled and shifted a bit. "I'm sorry to bother you with this," she said.

"It's fine," he said, smiling down at her. "Besides, I should at least know this much about you."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

"You already know about mine and Rin's lineage, don't you?" he said, smiling warmly.

She looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, the director thought I should know who I'm rooming with. Especially considering who we both are."

"It's fine, I'm glad he told you," Yukio said. "It saved me the trouble of having to do it." She laughed weakly. "Now, come on. You should eat."

"Hey, Yukio," she said softly as he led her to the door.

"Yeah?"

"Last night was the only night I remember...not having a nightmare when falling asleep," she said quietly while walking out of the room.

He smiled as he closed the door behind them and followed her to the cafeteria.

"Hello everyone, welcome," Yukio greets the class as they walk up to the boys dormitory. Me and Rin had been standing out with him waiting for the others.

"This place is creepy, couldn't we find anywhere better?" Izumo said, her nose held high.

I grin at her. "It's not that bad during the day. Just stay in your room at night, the goblins aren't fond of people lurking the halls," I say.

She looks pale and Rin grins at me. "When did you become so evil?" he whispers and I chuckle under my breath.

Yukio sighs. "There's nothing to be concerned about here, you're all safe. Come now, and I'll show you to your rooms."

Me and Rin hang behind the group and speak quietly to each other. "What happened last night?" Rin asked, cupping a hand around his mouth.

"Oh," I say, giggling softly. "I'm sorry, I got a bit homesick last night and Yukio talked with me. We just fell asleep I guess."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," he says, nodding. "So what did you talk about this morning?"

"Hey, are you guys done flirting?" Suguro shouts, allowing me to avoid answering the question. "Teach says there's a quiz. Come on."

We follow him into the dorm's sitting room and all wait for Yukio to hand out the papers. Working silently, I answer each question, trying my best to ignore the looks from my classmates. They had all found it a bit strange when they found out I was staying in the boy's dorm, and I hadn't really had a great excuse. Luckily for me Yukio had come to my aid, telling them I was "the director's daughter" and that I "needed the seclusion so he could visit more often".

I sighed, it might have not been so lucky he used that excuse. Now everyone's assuming I'm only here because of him and that I have no real potential as an exorcist. Not that it matters, it's not something I want anyway.

"Ok class, pass your quizzes forward," Yukio says.

Handing him the papers, I watch him smile down at them and begin to talk again. He really is a strange one, amazing yes, but strange. His capabilities as an exorcist were second to none and whenever he played teacher he was nothing if not professional. As soon as he left the classroom though, he was an easygoing and kind freshmen like the rest of us, who smiled and laughed and joked.

 _He really is incredible._

"Excuse me, Ruby?"

I jump out of my stupor. "O-oh uh yes," I say, looking back at him. "What is it?"

"Is something wrong?" Yukio asks, placing a gentle hand on mine. "Is there anything I can do?"

I stand quickly, letting his hand fall onto the wooden table. Bowing quickly I say, "I'm sorry sir, everything's fine."

I begin to walk out of the room when he calls out to me, "wait Ruby."

I stop stiffly, and turn my head to see him. His brow was furrowed, and his mouth slightly open. He reached a hand out but withdrew it just as quickly. Letting it drop back to his side, he clenched it into a fist. "Never mind, I'm sorry."

Hey guys, Max here! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I'm a bad person...anyways! I'd like to know what you think and if you have any ideas for more stories.

BTW: I will try to be posting pretty regularly again, I'll do my best!


End file.
